Servers
The Hub The HubThe Hub is a server on ZeldaVerse. acts as the main server on ZeldaVerse. It also acts as the gateway between it and the rest of ZeldaVerse that is accessible. If you join ZeldaVerse, then you will be automatically directed to The Hub. You will then be able to join Main ZVMain ZV is a server on ZeldaVerse. "ZV" is an acronym for "ZeldaVerse". , DungeonsDungeons is a server on ZeldaVerse., or MinigamesMinigames is a server on ZeldaVerse.. Features: '''Server Selector''' — A compass that allows a quick access point between the servers. '''Cosmetics''' — An ender chest"'''Ender chests"''' are a type of chest that can store item, and whose contents can be accessed from anywhere in the world. that allows the player to access particle effects, and gadgets. '''PvP Sword''' — A sword that allows players to access PvP mode. '''Teleportation Bow''' — A bow, that when shot, teleports the player to the location the fired arrow lands. '''Player Options''' — Options that allow a player to fly, double jump, etc. Notable Locations: '''The Sacred Realm''' — The main area in The Hub, based off of Ocarina of Time'''''The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time''''' is the fifth main installment of ''The Legend of Zelda'' series and the first to be released for the Nintendo 64. It was one of the most highly anticipated games of its age. It is listed among the greatest video games ever created by numerous websites and magazines. Released in the United States on November 23, 1998, it was the first game in ''The Legend of Zelda'' series that was visually displayed in 3D. (previous games of the series had a front or top-down view). '''Temple of Time''' — The building from Ocarina of Time that houses the portal for the Dungeons Server. '''Lens of Truth''' — The item from Ocarina of Time that acts as the portal for the Main ZV Server. '''Lost Woods Entrance''' — Modeled off of the entryways from the Lost WoodsThe '''Lost Woods''' is a maze-like area of confusing forests that has made several appearances throughout ''The Legend of Zelda'' series. Its layout is usually designed to make anyone who enters to become irreversibly lost, and the only way to exit the forest is by navigating it in specific directions. . '''Spirit Tracks Train''' — A huge decoration from the train in Spirit Tracks'''''The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks''''' is the fifteenth main installment of ''The Legend of Zelda'' series. It is the second ''Zelda'' game for the Nintendo DS, revealed by Satoru Iwata in Game Developer's Conference on March 25, 2009. It uses the same cel-shaded layout and game-play interface as ''Phantom Hourglass''. A train is the main method of transportation, replacing the steamboat of ''Phantom Hourglass''.. '''Majora's Mask Pixel Art''' — Pixel art of Majora's Mask from the game Majora's Mask'''''The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask''''' is the sixth main installment of ''The Legend of Zelda'' series, first released on the Nintendo 64 in 2000. Unique among ''The Legend of Zelda'' series, the game included a 3-day time system (72 hours in total). ''Majora's Mask'' is one of the few ''Zelda'' games that Ganon does not play any role whatsoever. Princess Zelda is only seen once in a flashback scene.. Main ZeldaVerse (Main ZV) Main ZV is the "hangout spot" on ZeldaVerse. It is home to many Zelda builds, as well as a bountiful Survival world and a freebuilding Creative world. Main ZV is also home to a location called the Remembrance Hall. A place dedicated to the history and symbolism for the server. It includes a Hall of StaffThe Hall of Staff is a hall that the staff members that have made a meaningful contribution to the server; both build-wise and respect-wise.. Main ZV is also home to a role-playing town by the name of Coasina Bay. A player-built town that has jobs, roles, and even a government. Features: '''Zelda Builds '''— Creations that are replicated into ZeldaVerse from various Legend of Zelda titles. '''Creative World '''— A world in which all players have the creative gamemode, and are able to build as they please. '''Survival World '''— A world in which players must survive by finding resources and building a shelter in order to escape mobs and other dangers. '''zTag '''— A game of tag that players can play just about anywhere on Main ZV. The minigame also includes the BowTag gamemode, which allows players to play the same tag game, but with bows and arrows. Notable Locations: Since Main ZV is home to many builds, they cannot be listed here. However, the most notable locations include: Windfall, (The spawn) The Remembrance Hall, and Coasina Bay. Minigames Mingames, so far, is home to PhantomChase, see below. Features: '''PhantomChase - '''A mode similar to Spirit Tracks & Phantom Hourglass's Battle Mode. '''How it Works: '''From the most recent trailer it was shown that Phantoms, garbed in Phantom Armor, would attack Red and Blue Link to stop them from getting points that can be found throughout the maps. Pictures Notable Locations: PhantomChase has exclusive stages, such as: '''Forest''' '''Lapis''' '''Magma''' '''Granite''' '''Ice''' Dungeons Two Dungeons were released with the Dungeons Server. The server includes a completely original gamemode that encourages teamwork and cooperation. This server is reminiscent to Four Swords, in that, there are four people in the traditional Green, Red, Blue, and Purple Link style. Pictures Features: Four Swords-like gameplay. '''Grapple Hook:''' The Grapple Hook can only attach to a log surface only if the log is below your head. When a player fires the hook towards the log, it will fling the player in the direction of the log, usually on top of the log. '''Fire Arrows:''' Fire Arrows work just like any other arrow, except it emit Tdsdshs a flame. Th purpose is to melt ice so that your team can reach usually inaccessible areas .This can be very useful when you are in battle, as Fire Arrows do more damage. '''Zora Tunic:''' The Zora Tunic gives the wearer the waterbreathing ability, allowing them to swim in water without drowning. This can help your team solve puzzles and find secrets that others normally wouldn't be able to. '''Goron Tunic:''' The Goron Tunic gives the wearer the ability to swim in lava unscathed by the intense heat. This can help your team solve puzzles and find secrets that others normally wouldn't be able to. - - Notable Locations: '''Hyrule''' - The Kingdom of Hyrule is in a grassland biome, and is the center of commerce within the entire kingdom. '''Faron Woods '''- Faron Woods was founded by a caravan of Hylians who got lost within the dense Lost Woods. They reached a clearing and founded their own village. Recently, monsters have plagued the woods that were once calm. '''Snow''' '''Valley '''- The Snow Valley used to be home to a village, however an earthquake tore apart the village and caused the ground to collapse. No remains of the village is left except for the ruins of a mansion and a cabin. '''There are more locations that will be revealed once the information is given.''' References